


Happy Birthday

by Flora_Jimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Double Penetration, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Member x FtM Reader, Member x Male Reader, Mirror Sex, Oral, PWP, Poly Relationship, Shower Sex, Spit Roasting, Submissive Reader, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Degredation, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: San and Jimin make sure to give their baby boy a birthday he'll never forget
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Choi San/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my very good friend Atlas. I hope you had a wonderful birthday, baby boy :)  
> Feel free to follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) or my [BTS Blog](https://flora-jimin.tumblr.com/)

“Your birthday is a week from now, Y/n. What do you want?”

You lift your head from the bathroom sink, gently drying your face as you look over at one of your partners. You arch a brow at him and toss the small towel over your shoulder, walking by him after gently kissing his cheek and pushing his chest. 

“You don’t have anything planned for your boyfriend for his birthday? San, I’m hurt.” You tease as he puffed his cheeks out, following you like a lost puppy. 

“It’s not that. Hyung and I got you a present, but I don’t know if it’s enough.” he mused, clearly looking conflicted. You plop down next to Jimin on the couch, kissing his cheek as he wrapped an arm around you. San took his place beside Jimin and leaned on him. 

“Don’t worry. You know everything I like. Surprise me.” You wink at him, laughing at the way his cheeks went red. Jimin chuckled and started the first episode of a drama as the two of you settled in beside him. 

“Birthday surprise? Sounds good to me.”

-

“Good morning, Y/n. Happy birthday~” Jimin cooed, kissing your shoulder.

You knew the moment Jimin decided to join you in the shower, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you. The two of you exchanged kisses as soon as you finished washing up. Before you knew it, he had one of your legs around his waist, biting kisses into your neck as he cupped your ass. 

“Someone’s frisky, hm?” You tease before a sharp moan left your lips.

“San and I have something special in store for you, baby.” He hummed, letting out a shudder as you reached between his legs, stroking his cock to full hardness as you coyly nibbled at the underside of his jaw. 

“Just for me?” You coo, letting out a moan in delight as Jimin’s wet hand came down on your ass cheek. The sting sent a pleasurable jolt up your spine and Jimin chuckled at the response, bringing his hand down once more before kneading the skin to soothe it from the spanks. 

Jimin wrapped your arms around his neck, lowering his head to languidly kiss you once more as he slid his hand between your thighs, running skilled fingers between your folds and purring at the hitch in your breath. 

“Relax for me baby.” He urged, nibbling at your lower lip as he pushed two fingers into you. His name fell from your lips in a sharp whisper before any further moans were swallowed down by another breathtaking kiss. 

Jimin curled his fingers inside of you, kissing down your neck as he slid a third in. 

“J-Jimin, just fuck me.” You huff out, though a particular curl of the fingers made a particularly needy sound fall from your lips. Jimin smiled against your skin, looking up at you through his lashes as the shower water rained down on the two of your heads. 

“Impatient, hm?”

“It’s my fucking birthday. I don’t have to be patient.” 

Jimin cocked a brow before he pulled his fingers out of you, making a show out of licking them in front of your face, a devilish smile on his face as you bit your lip. He wrapped your other leg around his waist, making sure you had a firm hold on him before he lined his cock up to your stretched heat, his plump lips pressed against your temple tenderly as he pushed into you. 

“Oh my god-”

Jimin grunted in agreement, a low growl leaving his lips as you let out a long, satisfied moan as he settled fully into you. He pressed one of his palms to the wall by your head, snapping his hips forward the moment he was sure you were adjusted to him. 

He wasted no time in setting a hard pace, suckling dark hickies into your neck as you clawed down his back. 

In the back of your mind, you could hear the door to the bathroom open, but the sound of wet skin against skin was something you focused on more, right with Jimin growling your name into your ear and how you were ‘all his’.

“All yours? Really, hyung? That’s mean.”

You open your unfocused eyes to find San had pulled back the shower curtain and was now standing before the two of you, a single brow arched as he watched you both with feline eyes. You gasp slightly and open your mouth to say something to him when Jimin angles his hips slightly to the left. 

As soon as he did, stars exploded behind your eyes as you arch up and dig your nails into his back. 

“ _R-right_ there right there please _please_ -”

San approached as you begged Jimin for more, reaching past the older man’s shoulder to cup your chin, ignoring the way his forearm got wet from the shower. 

“Does it feel good, baby boy? Is hyung fucking you just right?” He teased, running his thumb over your bottom lip. You nod, eyes half lidded as Jimin keeps his pace, chuckling aridly. 

“You should feel how much he’s clenching around me. I think we’ve been neglecting Y/n’s needs for too long.” He tsks, moving his hand from the wall to hold you up with both hands on your ass, snapping his hips up with renewed vigor, adamant to draw the orgasm out of you. 

Inhale sharply, eyes fluttering as San continues cupping your cheek, cooing sweet nothings to you until you finally tightened your legs around Jimin’s waist, cumming with a shaky cry. Jimin stilled, his nails digging into your ass as he came soon after, milking every last drop into you before he shuddered, kissing you gently when you both caught your breath. 

“Well that looked like fun. I can’t wait to have my turn since you two started without me. Now get cleaned up for real, I started breakfast.” San used one of your towels to dry his arm before leaving the two of you to wash up again and hurry out. 

When you got out, you found a small present box settled on your seat as Jimin helped San set the table. You looked up at the two, noticing San was watching you like a hawk as he set your plate in front of you, clearly waiting for you to open it. You roll your eyes playfully and slide off the top, your lips parting in surprise when you saw what was inside. 

It was a black collar, with several dangling chains adorning it and a loop in the middle. 

You held it in your hands, thumbing the leather before you looked up, finding both of your boyfriends watching you. 

“Y-You...got me a collar?”

“We sure did. Here, let me help you put it on.” San took it from your hands, securing it around your neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight. You felt your heart hammer as San admired the collar before he hooked his finger into the loop, tugging it forward lightly. 

You feel your knees buckle slightly at the look in his eyes as he brings your face closer to his, smiling like the cat that got the cream as you looked into his eyes. 

“Oh, I think he likes it. You always joked about us getting you one, so Jimin-hyung and I got you a really nice one. Happy birthday, Y/n.” He hummed, kissing you hard, holding onto the loop as you pressed your lips firmly against his. 

San swiped his tongue against your lower lip, purring in approval as you instantly allowed him access. You shuddered against him as he kissed you deeply, running a hand through your slightly damp hair before he curled his fingers, tugging your head back and smiling at the way your pupils dilated in delight at the sharp pain. 

“Eat your breakfast baby. We have a long day ahead of us. Hyung and I are gonna give the birthday boy everything he wants, right?” San purred, kissing at your jaw before he looked into your eyes. Your lips quirk in mild defiance as you look at him. 

“Oh? And what is it I want?” You press, sticking your tongue out at him. San smiles and kisses you sweetly before moving his lips to your ear. 

“You want us to break you like the little needy slut you are, Y/n. We’ll be happy to give the birthday boy everything he needs and wants.” he chuckled before slapping your ass and moving to sit down. You swallow thickly, watching him move to sit beside Jimin, winking at the older man as he settled in. 

You touch the collar around your neck and shiver in delight at the way both of their eyes follow the movement before you turn your attention to your breakfast. 

-x-

"Happy birthday to you~"

Your thighs shake as San's tongue works its way in and out of you, spreading your folds with two fingers as a small toy buzzes in your ass. You couldn't see anything past the inky blackness that covered your eyes as Jimin sang into your ear, rubbing your clit as San's tongue curled up inside of you. 

"Happy birthday to you~" 

They shifted positions once you came twice for them, moving you to your knees, lacing their fingers in your hair and holding you still as they took turns fucking your face. 

You kept your hands on their thighs, your body buzzing with pleasure and a small smug delight at the way their singing would sometimes be interrupted by a hitched breath or a growled out curse. 

You could tell from the size and girth who was who and you made sure they knew it. You rolled your tongue along the underside of Jimin's cock, reveling in the way he called you his slut and rocked into your mouth. San was no better, pulling your hair until you whimpered, feeling yourself aching as he slapped your cheek a few times when you pressed teasing kisses to the head of his cock before swallowing around him completely. 

"Happy birthday, dear Y/N~"

At some point, the boys noticed the way you fidgeted and decided they had teased you enough. One of them (you later could tell by the way he groaned as you clenched around him, was San) held your hips, making sure to slick up your puckered asshole with more lube before he thrusted into you, holding you up as you moaned around Jimin's cock. 

"Ah~ listen to him. This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" Jimin hummed before sliding his cock out of your mouth, smiling fondly at the way you moaned shakily, the bed rocking from San's jackrabbit pace he instantly set, sucking small marks into your shoulder as he held onto you. 

"S-San oh my fucking  _ god _ please-"

You felt the blindfold fall away from your face and you looked up, eyes fluttering as you saw Jimin stroking himself in front of your face. 

"Stick your tongue out baby." 

You didn't hesitate, sticking your tongue out. Jimin slapped his cock against it a few more times before thrusting back into your mouth, kissing San over you. 

You fist the sheets, closing your eyes as San and Jimin sloppily kiss above you, effectively trapping you between the men as they used you in the best possible way. 

After a minute or so, San slowed down, his labored breathing telling you he had to stop himself abruptly, moaning into Jimin's mouth as the older man continued kissing him until you whine for attention below, shaking your hips.

Jimin pulls his cock out of you once more and suddenly, they're all over you, caressing, nipping, kissing as San holds you up. 

Jimin pressed his forehead to yours, looking you in the eyes as he ran his cock between your folds, humming as you jolt, feeling his length running along your clit.

"Tell me what you want."

"I- _ holy fuck _ -" your words are cut short when San started moving his hips again, fucking you with slow, hard thrusts that made your body buck with every thrust. Your eyelids flutter, until Jimin lifted your chin, slapping your cheek just hard enough to draw a moan from your lips before he made you look up at him. 

“Use your words baby boy. Tell me what you want or I can’t give it to you.” he taunted, his lips quirking up at the way your breath hitched. 

“Fuck me, just fuck me,  _ please _ -” 

Jimin, satisfied, covers your lips with his, pushing into your soaked heat, setting a hard pace that matched San’s. All of your moans and cries of delight were muffled by the sloppy kiss as both men rocked into you. It didn’t take long for you to break away from the heated kiss, eyes closed as your moans grew in volume.

God, the neighbors are gonna hate the three of you.

San’s hand found its way around your throat, fingers brushing against the leather of the collar as he squeezed firmy, brushing his lips over your temple. 

“I’m gonna cum baby. Do you want Hyung and I to stuff you?” He hummed, his voice holding a loving tone as he kept a close eye on your breathing to make sure it wasn’t too much. You whimper and nod quickly, your lips parted as shaky whimpers and high pitched moans begin to waterfall out of your mouth. 

“ _ Please. _ ” You turn your head, brushing your lips against San’s for a kiss as he and Jimin’s hips begin to stutter. You reach back, threading your fingers through his two toned hair as both of their hips stilled. 

Jimin caressed your hips as San kissed you, cooing gently as they came inside of you. Jimin kissed at your pulse, nibbling on your skin before San finally broke the kiss, his sweat slick bangs sticking to his forehead as he rolled his hips lazily. 

“I feel so full…” You whine, slightly winded as Jimin kept rolling his hips. San hummed and kept himself pressed deep inside of you. 

“Can you go for more baby?” Jimin inquired, running his thumb over your cheek as you turned your attention back to him. Both of them paused their movements, waiting for your response. With a small, coy smile, you roll your hips back, reveling in the way both of them groaned and inhaled sharply. 

“Do your worst.” 

You knew the moment both of their eyes darkened, you were in for some shit. 

Your boyfriends shifted around, making sure to take care of your sore ass-now sporting a hand-sized print on it, courtesy of San. 

After you changed positions, you were seated in Jimin’s lap, your legs spread as he thrusted into your ass, purring as you looked at your own reflection in the full length mirror as he held your legs open. 

“Look at how messy you are, baby boy. How many times have we came inside of you tonight and you still want more?” He teased, keeping his half lidded eyes on your reflection as you rolled your head onto his shoulder, doing your best to keep your eyes open and not close them from all of the pleasure. 

Had your head not have been overwhelmed with pleasure, you would have noticed how suspiciously quiet San was being. 

You got your response in the form of him appearing at your side, kissing Jimin before kissing you, making sure to take his time and caress your face, chuckling lightly at the way you eagerly pressed back. There was click, sound of buzzing, and suddenly your whole body was ignited in pure ecstasy as San placed a wand against your clit, an almost innocent smile spreading across his face as your thighs shook in Jimin’s hands as he rocked up into you. 

“San, I can’t take it, it’s too much-”

“You can, baby. Don’t worry, if you drop, we’ll catch you.” He reassured you, kissing one of your cheeks as Jimin kissed the others, his grip ironclad on your legs to keep them spread as San ran the wand in little circles against your sensitive bud. 

You shake, eyes fluttering until you caught your reflection once more, your breathing labored as you watched Jimin’s cock slide in and out of you and noticed the thick pearl of cum rolling out of your front. There were love bites adorning your thighs, chest, and neck where the collar didn’t cover. 

“Look at you, baby boy. Falling apart for us. Do you wanna cum?” Jimin questioned, settling his chin on your shoulder as he looked at you through your reflection. You couldn’t make a single coherent sound, nodding desperately as San turned the wand up to its max setting. 

The wanton sound that left your throat as you came abruptly was music to their ears. Your back arches, your full body shaking as San kept the wand firmly against your hypersensitive clit. 

“San! San, Jimin, please please ohmygod-”

The boys kept up until stars exploded for you, a broken scream leaving your lips as you felt another orgasm following the other one. San purred in your ear, moving the wand aside so he could rub you quickly, cooing as your legs locked up in Jimin’s arms as you began to squirt, whimpering. 

“There we go, Y/n. That’s our good boy, cmere.” Jimin turned your head to him, planting a loving kiss to your lips as he came once more, purring at the way some of it spilled out even when he stilled. 

San moved his hand off of you and caressed your thighs soothingly as you mewled into Jimin’s kiss. When he broke it, he ran his fingers through your hair, laughing lightly at the spent and faraway look in your eyes as you tried to catch your breath. 

“C’mon baby boy. Let’s get you cleaned up. Are you okay?” Jimin inquired, slowly sliding out of you. You whine audibly, legs wobbling when you tried to get up. San lightly took the collar off of you despite protests and picked you up in his arms, moving you into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Jimin changed the sheets while the two of you washed up. San surveyed the new marks adorning your skin, rubbing them gently to see if they were dark enough to leave bruises. 

“I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me.” You reassured him, moving his hand from your neck to your cheek, holding it there as you looked up into his eyes. 

“Thank you for making my birthday so...interesting.” You wink, looking up to kiss him as the two of you got ready to get out, trading places with Jimin as he came in, yawning lightly. 

“Anything for you, Y/n.” The two chriped. 

San threw on some pajama pants and you slid on an oversized shirt after putting on your favorite pair of briefs. San laid down in front of you, gently brushing his knuckles over your cheek as the two of you fell into light conversation while Jimin showered. 

He joined the two of you twenty minutes later, sliding in right behind you, wrapping his arms around your frame as you and San were nearly asleep, sharing a long pillow. 

Before your eyes fell shut fully, you could hear both of them humming, a small smile on your face. 

_ “Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~” _


End file.
